Fowl Minds Think Alike
by artykid288
Summary: what would happen if Artemis Fowl met someone as smart as he was but not a criminal? I'll give you a hint, it involves an enemy that we all thought was dead. Post TLG. This is my first fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

John was just sitting at home, just another typical Tuesday. Then there was a knock at the door. No one came to answer it so he grudgingly did it himself. John hadn't been having the best day. That morning his goldfish Mr. Golding had died. He hadn't been surprised; the fish had already out lived its average life expectancy by two months (the average life expectancy is ten months). Still it had been tragic when Mr. Golding had died. John was snapped from his day dream by a much louder knock at the door, one that sounded like it would knock the door down. When John got to the door he saw a very pale raven haired boy and an enormous mountain of a man. The boy brushed past him and said "I'm here for Mr. McAllister." John blinked unbelievingly. He must have noticed because he said "What's wrong, you look like you don't believe me." John was stunned. This Irish boy (quite obvious by his accent) was the infamous Artemis Fowl. John was, as usual, expecting to be the youngest party in this business transaction. He said, still not believing that this boy could be Artemis Fowl," I-I'm John McAllister." For a moment the Irish youth looked surprised, but that quickly faded into his previous businesslike manner. "Alright, let's get down to business," he said. "I'm Artemis Fowl as you have probably already guessed. Butler, would you come in." John glanced out the door to the mountain of a man that was apparently Artemis's butler and saw a slightly shimmering patch of air right above my mother's geranium patch. He walked out to it and said, "Hey what's this?" then there was a flash of light and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, but I do own Jonathan McAllister**

Perhaps some history would be appropriate at this point. John was the smartest boy his age that he knew, he always had been. He had known he was different ever since he was three and could read and write full sentences while others his age were still struggling with their "A,B,C's". John had skipped grades one, three, six, and eleven and finished collage at northwestern university when he was eighteen. Now he was nineteen and finishing his masters in business administration. He also ran a few legitimate businesses under the anagram Mr. Nathaniel J. Coalist. He was meeting a man named Artemis Fowl about a way to stop global warming. Or at least he thought it was a man.

John woke up in a dark room that seemed to be made entirely of concrete. Judging from the more recent patch of concrete below the iron army bed he was not the first occupant. He did not have time to focus much on that because a few moments later Artemis, Butler, and some sort of small elfin girl with crew cut red hair, brown skin, and mismatched brown and blue eyes brandishing a small strange handgun walked in.

As soon as he saw Artemis he jumped up and then quickly sat down because he felt light-headed when he stood up. He then asked or rather yelled at Artemis," What the heck dude! Why would you knock me out and bring me back to your house in Dublin? And who the heck is she?"Artemis calmly replied, "I did not knock you out, Holly did." At this he gestured to the small elfin was at that exact moment that John noticed the girl's pointed ears. "Umm, what's up with her ears?""Hmm? Oh that, yes well Holly here is an elf." Artemis said this as calmly as if he were telling what he had for lunch. "What?" John asked starting to think that he was being held captive by a loon. "She is an elf, one of the first family of fairies." Artemis said with a slight touch of annoyance in his voice. "Wait she's an elf AND a fairy?" John said very confused. Artemis sighed, this boy was supposed to be a prodigy. "No, an elf is a type of fairy, like an Arabian and an appaloosa are types of horses." "Oh," John said, "But wait does that mean that there are more than one type of fairy?" "Yes," Artemis said, "there are eight families of fairies, ten if you count trolls and gremlins." Artemis proceeded to list off every type of fairy and give a detailed description of each. But each time he listed a type of fairy Holly seemed to become more and more uncomfortable until finally she said "Artemis, stop! The more you tell him the bigger the chance he will have residual memories after we wipe him." Artemis stopped immediately. "Alright let's go wipe him"

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/n****: Hey! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Huh? Did ya? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a major case of writer's block! Anyway thank you so much to fairyfinder for the constructive criticism! I hope I fixed it!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl**

** "**Wait! What's a mind wipe?" John asked as he was escorted by Butler (actually it was more of a drag) out of the room.

Artemis glanced at Holly somewhat sarcastically as if asking her for permission then said, "A mind wipe is a technical procedure in which a machine is used to clear certain memories from a subject. There are two types of mind wipes: a fine tuned wipe which requires an LEP technical consultant and a team of assistants as well as shuttle full of electronics, and a block wipe which erases all of the memories in a chosen period, Holly can and will do this with the items in her bag. Now-"

That's when a high pitched scream cut through the silence.

"Juliet!" Butler yelled.

He then took off running up the stairs. John, knowing that he would never get another chance like this, punched holly in the gut, temporarily winding her, and ran out the door.

"Get him," Holly wheezed.

Artemis took off running or really more like tripping at a fast pace.

"_Ugh! Curse this clone!" _Artemis thought,_ "It's taking away what little coordination I had to begin with!"_

Artemis turned a corner and saw an extremely beautiful woman lying face down on the ground.

"Mother!"

**And that's the end of this chapter. I know it's really short but it's almost midnight and I'm tired. REVIEW!**


End file.
